goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Maple Town: Budokai
Maple Town: Budokai is a fighting video game developed by Dimps and published by Bandai, Toei Animation and Infogrames. It was released for the PlayStation 2 in January 2003 in North America and for the Nintendo GameCube in North America on November 2003. As the GameCube version was released almost a year after the PlayStation 2 version, the opportunity was taken to improve the graphics using cel-shading. Gameplay The objective of each battle is to deplete your opponent's health bar. Battles take place on a 2.5D plane, where characters may move around. To unleash super attacks, characters must use up a certain number of Ki bars on the Ki gauge. Characters can also transform, where they gain super attacks and increased strength. Skills Each character can be optionally customized by using a 7-slot skill tray; players may choose up to 7 skills and assign them to the fighter of their choice. Some skills can take up multiple slots. Skills may be purchased from Ms. Deer in the Edit Skills mode using the prize money from the World Tournament mode. There are three types of skills: *Special Moves, which include skills such as the Kamehameha and the ability to become Super Saiyan. *Physical, which includes such skills as Zanku Fist. *Equipment, which includes skills such as the Senzu Bean. One can also purchase Dragon Balls, and when all of them are collected, Danny Dog appears and summons Shenron, giving the player a choice of three Breakthrough Capsules; these allow a player to use all of a character's moves and abilities at once at the cost of every slot in the skill tray. Game modes Story The Story Mode consists of 3D cutscenes adapted from the series. Unlike later Budokai games, the story mode is similar to most other fighting games (in which cutscenes occur between battles). The story mode covers the time period from January 19, 1986 to July 27, 1986 (North American version) and January 19, 1986 to January 11, 1987 (Japanese version). The player automatically collects capsules (or sometimes Dragon Balls and characters) at the end of each battle. World Match The World Tournament allows players to compete against a computer-controlled character in a Martial Arts Tournament. The Prizes can be the following: *Novice: 10,000 Yen (5,000 for second place) *Adept: 30,000 Yen (15,000 for second place) *Advance: 50,000 Yen (25,000 for second place) Duel Dueling mode allows a player to fight a computer-controlled character at a preset skill level, or two human players to fight each other using any custom skills. A player may also watch a fight between two computer-controlled fighters. Characters Playable characters *Patty Rabbit *Bobby Bear *Fanny Fox *Mason Saitō *Suzie Squirrel *Kevin Yoshida *Roxie Raccoon *Richard Tseng *Danny Dog *Clara Murakami *Great Nick Jr. Republic Army Soldier (Private 1st Class) *Great Nick Jr. Republic Army Soldier (Sergeant) *Great Nick Jr. Republic Army Soldier (Corporal) *Dr. Steven Sakurai *General Itachi Morita Battle Stages *Grassland *Islands *Valley Plains Character Info Fanny Fox Great Nick Jr. Republic Army Soldiers *Species: Human *Gender: Male *Hair Colors: Brown, blue, dark blue, purple, dark purple and dark green *Eye Colors: Brown, blue, emerald green, sapphire blue and purple *Nationalities: American, Canadian, British, Scottish, Welsh, Irish, Australian and New Zealander *Info: These soldiers fight under the command of Wilde Wolf and cause trouble.